Patty Brard
Petula Louise (Patty) Brard ( Sorong , Dutch New Guinea , March 25 1955 ) is a Dutch television personality, presenter and former singer in the girl group Luv ' . Content [ hide ] *1 Youth *2 Career **2.1 Music **2.2 Television *3 Personal *4 Filmography *5 Discography **5.1 Albums **5.2 Singles Youth [ edit ] Brard is a daughter of an Indian-Dutch couple of mixed descent. Her father takes its name would have a German ancestor who went to India. To a French father and to her mother Brard is named after the English singer Petula Clark - because her parents had only a plate of her in the closet - and her two grandmothers. [1] The family moved to the Netherlands when Brard was eleven years old, and went in Rijswijk live. Career [ edit ] Music [ Edit ] After the HAVO ( Louis Makeblijde College ) Brard trained executive secretary at Schoevers . A short time later, she got a job as a secretary offered at the public broadcaster . Here she was in 1977 discovered by Hans van Hemert and asked for the girl band newly established Luv ' . After four years, she gave it up and got them out of the band. In 1981, she scored a minor hit with her first solo LP All this way . In 1982 she released a second LP, but this too was unsuccessful. In 1985 she released an LP out. In 2003 Brard founded a new girl band, Enuv, with the former Frogettes Anouskha the Wolff and Marian van Noort . It was not a success, the band broke up after only a few months apart. In 2006 there was a reunion of the ladies of Luv '. In a reality show they were followed in preparation for their performance at the concert of Froger, Joling and Gordon (Toppers) at the end of May 2006 in the Amsterdam ArenA . Would stop again in 2006, but due to its success the band decided to let it go. Performances by Television [ edit ] Early 80 Brard was asked Ralph Inbar assist in the TROS program Banana Split . In 1989, when commercial television was introduced, they started for themselves and made them for RTL-Véronique while the hidden camera program, go with the flow . From the mid- 90s, she began to make a series of programs is extremely Brard and Patty Absolutely . They also presented in 2001, the third series of the program Big Brother . From 2003, she has three programs that made the viewer a glimpse into her life award: Patty's Posse , Pat's Life and Patty's Fort . In 2005, Patty put all her energy into solving love problems of other people, this program is called Dear Patty . In 2006 Brard was featured in a reality show about the reunion of Luv called Back in Luv ' . The program was sold to the Flemish VTM and was also sent there. End of 2006, RTL decided not to renew the contract after 17 years of Patty and retreated with her husband on Ibiza. When Brard in 2007 participated in a special preliminaries Stars Dancing on Ice millions of people had witnessed how Brard did the splits on the ice. Eventually she finished second, that they do not go to the actual broadcast. After this adventure on the ice Brard was adopted by SBS 6 , 2007 to 2011 where she Shownews presented. Mid-June 2009 it was announced that she would be in the program juror K2 K3 looking . It looked Karen Damen and Kristel Verbeke a successor for Kathleen Aerts . [2 ][3] She also was on the panel of Who am I facing Gerard Joling . Is from September 1, 2011 Patty Brard with Tatjana Šimić and Patricia Paay in the program run by Diva's . In the summer of 2013 Brard was seen in the tenth season of Ranking the Stars . Personally [ edit ] Brard is a cousin of former footballer Stanley Brard (left Feyenoord defender 1976/77-1985/86). Brard derives part of its fame to her many marriages. *Her first husband was a television presenter Ron Brandsteder (1979-1980). *On January 21, 1983 Brard married the wealthy Italian businessman Carlo Nasi. [4] Brard moved with him to Los Angeles . Together they have a daughter. A short time later they moved back to the Netherlands. They went in 1989 apart. *On June 25, 1999 Brard married a singer Groningen, but this marriage did not last: they divorced in 2004. The downfall of this was seen in one of the reality programs Brard on television. Brard itself, incidentally, denies marriage. The two married in Las Vegas , but Brard denies the validity of this marriage - without much success. *In 2006, her fourth marriage was planned, with an architect. The wedding was postponed, they are still together. Aside from her marriages Brard has had numerous other relationships, the best known is the relationship with Eric Peute which include publisher. Under his guidance she gave the magazine Brard! out. This sheet quickly went defunct.Meanwhile, the few successful businessman Peute much of his business placed with companies that were on Brards name. Peute did not have much success with his businesses and in 1993 went bankrupt . Because all things were in the name of Brard, it was not Peute who turned onto the debts, but Brard. To pay off the debts Brard decided to go back programs create. The first was heart of the city . A large part of the money they earned in those years, disappeared straight to creditors. Filmography [ edit ] Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1955 births